Diary of a Nobody
by xxJJxx
Summary: Story of a normal girl who gets swept away in extraordinary circumstances. Mostly real world fic involving Zac and his films mostly HSM but also references to Rob Pattinson, Harry Potter and Twilight. *Will be M rated but not for the beginning!*
1. Introduction

**Diary of a Nobody**

I was never anybody special. There was nothing extraordinary in my life. I was just an 18 year old girl living in Kent, England, going to school every day and letting life pass her by. All I wanted from life was to be like my uncle, a world renowned horse trainer and stunt rider who lived in California.

My parents were pretty strict about me seeing him though. Charlie kept himself to himself, away from the rest of the family, doing a job he loved. But in a few weeks time I was off to California to spend the summer with him. I'd managed to persuade my parents to let me go and do some work experience at the yard. They'd finally given in to my decision that I wanted to work with horses. I'd been an extra on some movies where they needed good horseback riders and I wanted to look into doing the job in a more professional and high profile way. So I'd asked my uncle if I could come over and work for him for a few months to see if it's something I really wanted to do.

I wasn't just interested in doing stunt work with horses however, I wanted to learn weaponry and free fall stunts so that I wasn't stuck in one niche of the stunt industry. I'd done a lot of dancing when I was younger as well (mostly due to my mother's relentless pestering about it) and had been an extra in films such as Save the Last Dance. I believed I had enough to make money out of the movie industry although I had absolutely no interest in becoming an actress.

I just had to make it through these last few weeks of school without boring myself to death. One of my best friends from London was visiting for these final weeks which made the time easier. He was trying to talk me out of my obsession with wanting to go into the movie industry. Although he wasn't one to talk as he'd just found out he was getting a part in the new Harry Potter film, the cheeky devil.

"Kiara you can't seriously still be daydreaming about California", speak of the devil, Rob's just come through the door.

I rolled my eyes at him "Rob, you're one to talk mister New Hollywood"

"How many times do we have to go through this, it isn't going to be that big a part and I die at the end anyway, you remember the books"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop you forgetting who you're friends are when you're the big hotshot actor" I said, with a little bit too much venom in my voice than I meant.

Rob looked slightly hurt by this, "I've done films before Ki and you've never kicked off like this"

Oh no, he's turned those big puppy dog eyes on me, I hate it when he does that, "Yeah but let's be honest, they've not been as big as this"

"True, but I'll always be that stupid little boy you used to throw straw at down at my sister's yard and come running to when you'd scraped your knees trying to climb over a fence instead of using a gate like a normal person"

I suppose I should explain how Rob and I met. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm talking about Rob Pattinson, soon to be big shot newbie star of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I have a lot of family who live within London, namely my grandparents. When I was around the age of 12 I was on a weeklong visit to my grandparents, bored out of my brains and wanting to go riding somewhere to get out of the house. I found a local riding school and asked them to get back to me about having a lesson up there one day in the week. They phoned me back saying there were no free instructors but that one of the girls who kept horses up there was willing to take me for a hack if I was interested round Hyde Park. I agreed and the next day I went up the yard to meet Victoria (or Tia as I came to know her by) who was 17 and owned a lovely big thoroughbred called Vinny. She leant me her other horse, Chance and we went out for a hack.

After then I used to ride out with Tia every time I was visiting family in London and came to know her other sister, Lizzy well, who was only 3 years older than me but was more into her music than horses. Soon it was my 13th birthday and whilst doing the rounds of relatives to receive presents and such, Tia invited me out for dinner with her family to celebrate my birthday. Everyone was to be there including her brother who was just a year older than me.

To cut a long story short, we got on like a house on fire and being as young as we were misread the relationship between us and tried the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing but soon realised it was like trying to date your sibling so decided on remaining firm friends. We still laugh about it today. Ever since that day, Rob and I have been great mates and see each other a lot, although I tease him mercilessly for his dream of becoming a big actor, much as he teases me about going into stunt work.

I love him to bits though, and have been through a lot with him so I trust him with my deepest secrets and fears. I do worry that he'll forget about me some day though when he gets his dream. Maybe that's one of the biggest reasons for me wanting to do something in the film industry, to try and stay close to Rob. I don't know, but this is the story of the events that unfolded as I moved to California for that fate deciding summer.


	2. California

**California**

Kiara was all packed and ready to go off to see her uncle in California. She'd spent last night having dinner with Rob and Tia. She actually felt quite sad to be leaving them behind, although Rob was off in a few weeks to start filming Harry Potter and he'd be on a tightly closed set. She promised to ring him every day and to keep in touch with Tia as well to let them know how she was getting on. The excitement was starting to outweigh the fear of the unknown. Charlie had phoned earlier to say he had a surprise for her when she arrived.

There was a beeping from outside and Kiara looked out, not expecting the taxi so soon. She smiled to herself when she saw Rob lounging against his car looking up at her. She ran downstairs, nearly tripping over all the bags she'd left downstairs. Pulling the door open she shouted out to Rob,

"Make yourself useful and come and get some of this stuff!"

Rob grinned back at her and strolled up to the house, moving in behind Kiara to grab the biggest bags. After everything was thrown into Rob's car, Kiara jumped in the passenger seat and they headed off to Heathrow for her to catch her flight.

*************************

"Behave yourself Ki, don't be getting in any trouble over there" Rob told her whilst they stood in departures.

"When do I ever get in trouble?" I asked, mock defensively

"Oh come on, how many times have I had to bail you out of some situation or other?" Rob grinned at her

"Cheeky git, I'll be fine. I'll miss you though"

"Me too, Ki. Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Will do, don't go forgetting me when you're all rich and famous. And don't be replacing me with anyone from set will you?"

Rob grinned again at her again and ruffled her head like a dog "Very funny Ki"

Kiara scowled and laughed at him "Right I'm getting on this plane before you put me on a leash and start feeding me Bonio"

They hugged each other and then Kiara disappeared through the boarding tunnel. Rob turned to his car, wondering how California would change his little Ki Ki.

*************************

Meanwhile, Kiara sat on the plane wondering what was in store for her. She was really excited about seeing her uncle again; it had been a couple of years. Charlie had been one of the main stunt riders and coordinators on the Lord of the Rings films. He'd taken Kiara over to New Zealand to see the filming and let her ride with him when he was on ranch duty. This was when he was on horseback overseeing the set up for the ridden stunts when there were large groups of riders on set. Kiara loved riding out in the open and it had given her the first taste of being on the set of a big movie.

She had nearly 11 hours of flight to sit through and thought the best idea was to have a good long sleep to try and while away most of the boredom. It wasn't going to be easy getting to sleep in the plane though – economy class wasn't very forgiving to the tired. And, as always, she'd been sat next to a woman with a child who seemed to have one purpose in life and that was annoying the hell out of her. If he wasn't screaming his head off he was pawing all over her, whilst the mother sat there oblivious, obviously glad to have someone else deal with his antics for a short while.

Kiara found herself thinking about the phone call she had had with Charlie shortly before Rob had picked her up from her house. He'd mentioned something about a very special job she'd have to do when she came out. She couldn't see how shovelling horse manure around for a couple of weeks could be seen as special. There must be something else up for him to be getting all excited and secretive with her. She could only wonder at the possibilities.

*************************

Finally, after an eventful flight full of wondering what awaited her in California, being tortured by the annoying brat next seat over, and attempting to sleep sitting up with a cricked neck, Kiara stepped off the plane at LAX airport. She passed through to the arrivals lounge and instantly saw her uncle, in his usual cowboy getup looking completely out of place amongst all the suits and summer-dressed women. Kiara couldn't help but smile at the weird looks Charlie was getting although he didn't seem to either notice or care. He just had a massive grin on his face, eyes only for his niece.

Kiara ran up to Charlie, giving him a massive hug and then digging him in the ribs, "I want to know what this secret is mister, you know I hate surprises"

"What, no 'hello how are you' for your old uncle?" Charlie laughed

"Not until you tell me, I've spent hours on that plane suffering because of you"

Charlie laughed again, "Well I guess I'll have to wait a little longer for pleasantries then since I'm not telling you til we get to the ranch and that's a good couple of hours drive yet."

"Sounds thrilling" Kiara huffed, not happy that she still wasn't getting her own way. Charlie just smiled at his niece's impatience. She'd always been in too much of a hurry to know everything. He remembered when he'd taught her to ride; she was constantly asking questions and wanting to know when she could move onto the next thing. Curiosity had made her brave on a horse though, if she fell off, she got straight back up and on again when most other children would have sat on the floor bawling their eyes out and refusing to ever sit on the animal again. She always wanted to know what she had done wrong to make herself fall off which made her kind towards her horses; she never blamed them for anything, always blaming herself if something went wrong and trying to improve herself so it wouldn't happen again.

The drive was long to the ranch. Although Kiara had landed in LA, they were driving right out into the sticks to her uncle's ranch. It needed the space with the amount of land he owned and required for his business. Charlie had almost two hundred horses based at his ranch, with clients coming in all the time wanting their horses put on livery with him and sorting out. Charlie not only ran a stunt yard but sorted out problem horses for people as well. He had a bit of a gift with the animals and seemed to get a tune out of anything. A gift, it would seem, that Kiara was showing signs of possessing. That's why he'd spent so long trying to persuade her parents to let her come out and do some work experience. He could see her potential, and if she proved herself worthy enough, some day all his work and livelihood could be hers. And with this surprise he was about to spring on her, well it might just give her the boost up she required.

*************************

By the time they reached the ranch, Kiara was fast asleep in the passenger's seat, obviously finding the worn, squashy seats in Charlie's old pickup far more comfortable than the flight seats. Charlie pulled into his long drive, smiling to himself and looking forward to spending time with his niece. His wife, Wendy was standing in the porch waiting for them to arrive. He pulled up next to the house, the sudden stopping of the truck being enough to wake the sleeping girl next to him.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Charlie smiled at her

"Hey, we here?"

"We sure are hun. Your auntie's up there waiting for you"

Kiara looked over at the porch, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and smiling when she saw Wendy walking towards the truck, waving.

"Hey Wendy, how you doing?" Kiara called out as she opened the door.

"Hello my lil sugar plum," Wendy grabbed her for a hug, "how's tricks?"

"Oh sure, you get the pleasantries, I'm still left hanging?" laughed Charlie. Kiara turned and poked her tongue out at him.

"Ah, he won't tell you what the news is?" Wendy smiled

"No, he's driving me insane"

"All in good time missy, all in good time" Charlie grabbed her cases out of the truck and started walking towards the house. Kiara stomped her feet after him, acting half her age as usual when she didn't get her own way.

"My, if Rob could see you now" laughed Wendy, knowing the mention of her best friend would strike a nerve, "he'd laugh so much. How is that strapping young boy anyway?" Wendy had always secretly hoped her niece and Rob would get together, they looked so cute together when Kiara had bought him out to meet them on a week's holiday.

Kiara groaned loudly, "Stop calling him 'strapping' Aunt Wendy, you know me and Rob are just good friends and that's the end of it"

Wendy frowned a little but hid it carefully, "I never implied such things, I was just asking after him. Such a nice boy, you should bring him out here again soon"

"Well I doubt he'll have much time free, he's just started filming his first big movie" The three had now reached the living room, Charlie went upstairs to take Kiara's things up to her room leaving the two women to talk boys.

"Oh really, he's finally hit the big time then?" Wendy was thrilled to hear this, always hoping Rob would get his big break in the movie business

"Yeah, pretty much. He's in the new Harry Potter film, playing a pretty key character actually. He's trying to play it down but it's obvious that people are going to recognise him now. I just hope he remembers who his friends are when he's all big and famous" Kiara had let her guard down to her aunt about her true feelings for Rob's departure to the big screen.

"Ah I see someone's got an attack of the green eyed fairy" Wendy winked at her

"No," Kiara immediately went on the defensive, "I just worry about him. He doesn't take scrutiny well and I'm concerned how he's going to cope with fame"

"I'm sure he'll find a way, Ki. And he'll have you there to help him through"

'If he still wants me' thought Kiara to herself.

*************************

They all sat down at the table to eat a late supper and Charlie thought it best to let Kiara in on the secret he had for her. They finished the meal and sat back in their chairs, drinking fresh hot chocolate Wendy had made for them all.

"Right, I suppose I better let you in on the mystery then, Ki, otherwise I'm just going to get more silent treatment from you." Kiara had not spoken to her uncle all evening, just shooting mock daggers at him all night and sticking her tongue out at him.

"I think that would be wise Mr Kleary." Kiara couldn't help but smile at her uncle.

"Well, we have a really big day tomorrow, bigger than originally intended. I'm going out on a job tomorrow. Or rather, I'm supplying the horses for the job. Apparently they need someone a little younger to help out on set." Charlie smiled at the confused look on Kiara's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, there's this new movie being shot near here, just a small budget TV movie at that. One of those typical American films they make about rags to riches and all that. This one's about a boy and his horse and how they win a big race together although the lad has no knowledge of horses at all. However, the director rang me after asking me to provide the horses for it and said he's having a bit of a trouble with the lad they've hired for the main part. He says he's not really listening to the riding instructor they have, and that the instructor's had enough. He reckons someone more this lad's age would be better teaching him. I told him you were coming over for the summer and he wants to see you tomorrow when I take the horses up. There might even be some stunt work in it for you."

Kiara was completely speechless and didn't have a clue what to say when her uncle stopped talking.

"Well I guess Rob's not the only one going onto set this summer hey Ki?" smiled her auntie. Kiara just looked at her with her mouth open, still letting the information sink in.

"We gonna get any reaction out of you Ki?" laughed Charlie. He was met with a flying hug off his niece

"Thank you, thank you!" she kept repeating over and over. Charlie and Wendy both laughed. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.


End file.
